Heart Vacancy
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Sepupu Johnny datang dari Amerika dan akan tinggal dengannya. Namanya Jaehyun dan dia, juga kucing hitamnya punya aura yang menyeramkan. #NCT #JaeYong #JohnYong #YuTae


**Heart Vacancy**

 **JaeYong ; JohnYong ; YuTae**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

Jung Jaehyun diam-diam menatap ke luar jendela dengan manik hitamnya. Di luar hujan turun begitu deras, kilatan petir menyambar di atas langit hitam yang tertutupi awan mendung disusul bunyi gemuruh dan gemerisik dahan pohon yang tertiup angin ribut.

Seekor kucing berwarna hitam tertidur di sofa depan perapian, meringkuk nyaman.

Tidak ada suara lain selain bunyi ribut di luar dan bunyi pelan dari api yang membakar kayu di perapian. Jaehyun sendiri sama sekali tidak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri meski hanya seinci. Sejauh yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah jalan setapak yang menuju kegelapan hutan memenuhi pandangannya.

Petir menggelegar lagi.

Kucing hitam di sofa terbangun dengan kaget, terlihat dari eongan keras yang ia hasilkan saat ia bangkit dengan ekor berdiri dan cakar serta taring mencuat.

Jaehyun untuk pertama kalinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Kucing hitam itu melompat turun dari sofa dan berjalan pelan menuju Jaehyun, bergerak dengan manja di sekitar kaki pemuda itu sambil mengeong. Mencari perhatian dan benar-benar mendapatkannya.

Jaehyun berjongkok dan membawa kucing hitam itu di pelukannya. Mata hijau cemerlang yang tajam sang kucing hitam menatap Jaehyun. "Apa?" suara dingin itu melontarkan pertanyaan bersamaan dengan suara petir yang kembali terdengar dari luar. Sang Kucing hitam membalas dengan dengkuran halus sebelum meringkuk bermanja di dada Jaehyun untuk kembali tidur.

Kucing manja pemalas yang lucu.

"Tidurlah lagi." Jaehyun bergumam, mengelus bulu halus berwarna hitam sang kucing. Dan pandangannya jatuh kembali ke luar jendela.

Hujan tidak berhenti turun malam itu.

* * *

Gemerincing lonceng terdengar saat pintu kembali di buka.

"Selamat datang."

Café itu terlihat ramai pengunjung, semua meja hampir terisi. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian khas pelayan café berwarna putih-hitam berlalu lalang dengan nampan atau note dan buku menu. Meski begitu suasana di dalam sana bisa dikatakan cukup tenang. Hanya terdengar beberapa suara orang yang mengobrol ringan sambil menikmati hidangan dari beberapa meja, ditemani suara music instrumental yang mengalun pelan memenuhi café.

Kebanyakan pengunjung dari café ini adalah anak muda, dan lebih banyak lagi dari mereka yang merupakan sepasangan kekasih yang sedang menikmati kencan mereka di sore hari. Interior café ini memang sederhana. Di dominasi warna putih dan ornamen hitam, yang terbias cahaya senja yang memantul lewat kaca bening berukuran besar yang menghadap tepat di depan jalan. Tak heran banyak pengunjung yang betah berlama-lama di sana.

Ada beberapa hiasan berupa figura kayu dalam berbagai ukuran. Berisi foto-foto bernilai seni tinggi tertempel di dinding. Mungkin itulah yang memuat menara _cupcake_ berwarna-warni yang ada di atas etalase samping kasir terlihat begitu mencolok, karena selebihnya café itu benar-benar terlihat seperti café pada umumnya.

"Hari ini ramai sekali," ujar salah satu pemuda dengan pakaian pelayan. Ia menaruh buku menu di atas meja kasir yang cukup tinggi, sekaligus menaruh kepalanya di sana karena lelah. Ia baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan yang baru masuk tadi dan sepertinya bersantai sebentar tidak ada salahnya

Pemuda lain yang berdiri di balik meja tersenyum. "Kau sudah berusaha keras, Taeyong," katanya.

Pemuda bernama Taeyong itu cepat-cepat bangkit dan tersenyum sambil mengaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak juga, hyung. Sebenarnya aku yang paling malas di sini," katanya jujur. Tapi senyumnya langsung luntur saat seseorang datang dan mengacak rambutnya dari belakang.

"Sudah tahu begitu kenapa masih santai-santai di sini dan bukannya bekerja?"

Taeyong menggerutu, menyingkirkan tangan kurang ajar yang berada di kepalanya. "Iya-iya. Bos jelek." Ia berbalik setelah merapikan rambutnya sedikit dan langsung melesat pergi ke dapur setelah memberi juluran lidah tanda mengejek.

"Dia itu benar-benar." pemuda yang baru datang itu menahan kesal, sementara sosok yang satu lagi malah tertawa. Taeil memang sudah sering melihat tingkah konyol dan kekanakkan keduanya. Taeyong memang sering berlaku kekanakan karena dia adalah salah satu magnae. Tapi Johnny? Pemuda itu sudah terlalu tua untuk berlaku kekananakkan dan harusnya sudah berumah tangga. Pertengkaran konyol mereka itu selalu bisa membuat dia terhibur begini.

Satu sosok lain dengan pakaian pelayan mendatangi mereka. "Loh? Mau pergi, bos?"

"Ah, Hansol?" Johnny berbalik, memberi anggukan kecil. "Aku akan pergi ke bandara. Sepupu jauhku baru saja datang dari Amerika. Dia akan tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang. Jadi, yah, aku akan menjemputnya." Johnny mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Sepupumu yang mana?" Tanya Taeil.

"J. Jaehyun."

Taeil kaget. "Anak dingin dengan aura menyeramkan itu?" refleksnya. Dia dan Johnny memang sudah berteman cukup lama. Meski mereka berbeda setahun, Johnny adalah teman sekelasnya, karena Taeil sempat ikut pertukaran pelajar saat sekolah menengah. Jadi tidak heran jika dia dekat dan bahkan mengenal beberapa keluarga Johnny. Termasuk anak bernama Jaehyun ini.

Hansol terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget Taeil saat Johnny mengangguk. "Hyung, wajahmu lucu," komentarnya. Lagipula ini mengejutkan. Ia tidak menyangka Taeil-hyung bisa memberikan julukan kejam macam begitu pada seseorang mengingat betapa baik dan kalemnya dia selama ini.

Johnny tersenyum saja saat melihat ekspresi menyesal di wajah temannya itu setelahnya. "Sudahlah. J memang menyeramkan. Aku sendiri kadang ngeri ada di dekatnya."

Taeil menghela nafas lega karena tahu Johnny tidak tersinggung. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Dia seumuran dengan Taeyong dan Yuta 'kan?" tebaknya.

"Tidak persis. J setahun lebih muda dari mereka tapi dia sudah tingkat akhir sekolah menengah. Orang-orang memanggilnya jenius, kurasa itu benar. Setelah liburan ini selesai dia akan mulai sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Taeyong dan Yuta."

"Benarkah?"

Johnny mengangguk.

"Jadi aku punya dongsaeng lagi?" gumam Hansol. Ia melongok ke dapur dan mendapati Taeyong sedang menjahili Doyoung yang sedang memasak. Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan, tapi ia sudah cukup direpotkan dengan dua anak nakal yang iseng dan jailnya minta ampun itu. Dan sekarang malah akan ditambah lagi?

Johnny tertawa melihat ekspresi pasrah Hansol. "Tenang saja. J berbeda dengan mereka. Dia bahkan tidak banyak bicara." hiburnya. Hansol langsung membuat gumaman yang berisi kalimat 'syukurlah' berulang kali.

"Memang seperti apa sih 'Jaehyun' ini? Apa dia benar-benar mengerikan seperti yang Taeil-hyung bilang?" tanya Hansol. Pemuda itu juga terlihat penasaran sekarang tentang sepupu bosnya. Karena kalau memang benar semengerikan itu, Hansol lebih memilih Jaehyun menjadi seperti dua dongsaengnya saja. Tiga orang jail dan iseng terdengar lebih baik. Hansol memang tidak akan takut, tapi tentu saja rasanya akan canggung sekali jika seperti itu.

"Nanti juga kau bisa lihat sendiri," balas Johnny sambil menepuk bahu Hansol. "Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Johnny beralih menatap Taeil sambil meringis. "Taeil-hyung, maafkan aku menjadikanmu kasir hari ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan jika kau tinggal lebih lama di sini?"

Taeil mengangguk tanpa keberatan. "Tidak masalah."

"Aku berhutang padamu." kata Johnny sumringah. Setidaknya jadi ada yang mengawasi anak-anak bengal seperti Taeyong, karena ia tahu Hansol akan kerepotan―dan dia punya firasat mungkin sebentar lagi akan bertambah dengan datangnya Ten dan Yuta. "Tolong jaga tempat ini sampai aku kembali. Aku pergi dulu." pamitnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, bos." kata Hansol.

Johnny pergi setelah mengangguk diikuti suara gemerincing lonceng di atas pintu. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara cempreng milik Taeyong dari arah belakangnya. Berkata tentang dirinya yang akhirnya pergi dan dia bisa kembali malas-malasan lagi.

"Dasar…" Johnny tersenyum kecil.

* * *

'Kling.'

"Selamat da―Yuta?"

"Yo." Pemuda bernama Yuta itu masuk sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan begitu santai. Di tangan satunya ia memegang bungkusan putih. Sementara telinga sudah tersumpal oleh _earphone_ putih. "Mana Taeyong, hyung?" tanya Yuta tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga rumah?"

Perkataan Taeil sama sekali tidak digubris membuat urat-urat kekesalan mencuat di dahinya. Yuta melewatinya begitu saja. Ia menatap ke sekitar café dan tidak mendapati orang yang ia cari. Dan seperti sudah diset otomatis, kakinya langsung berbelok melangkah menuju dapur sambil berteriak. "Taeyong!"

"Yuta!" Taeyong yang menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu juga berteriak antusias. Ia yang sedari tadi mengganggu Doyoung memasak langsung menghampiri Yuta, membuat desahan lega dari Doyoung yang akhirnya bisa fokus pada masakannya. Terkutuklah mereka berdua.

"Tadi Taeil-hyung bilang kau tidak akan kemari."

"Tadinya. Tapi aku bosan jadi aku kemari." Yuta terkekeh sambil merangkul Taeyong. "Lagipula aku merindukanmu."

Wajah Taeyong terhiasi senyuman lebar saat ia memukul dada Yuta. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari dapur dan langsung disambut dengan wajah terkejut Hansol yang hampir mereka tabrak. "Astaga! Kenapa dia sudah ada di sini?" hebohnya saat melihat Yuta. Ia masih kaget karena hampir menjatuhkan nampan dan piring kotor di tangannya tapi masih bisa menyuarakan keterkejutannya.

Yuta tersenyum setan. "Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung."

"Pergi saja ke neraka!" Hansol masuk ke dapur diikuti tawa Yuta dan Taeyong.

"Sepertinya Hansol-hyung masih marah dengan kejadian di kolam renang waktu itu." komentar Taeyong setelah Hansol tidak terlihat. Kejailan Yuta yang terakhir adalah menenggelamkan sepatu dan pakaian ganti hyungnya itu di kolam renang.

"Sepertinya." Tapi Yuta tidak mau ambil pusing dan hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Kejadian itu sudah lama, sekitar seminggu yang lalu saat mereka berlibur bersama dan dia juga sudah minta maaf (meski tidak terkesan menyesal sama sekali). Hanya butuh waktu sampai hyungnya itu berhenti marah. Kalaupun tidak Yuta berniat membelikan sepatu untuk menyogoknya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Yuta begitu keduanya duduk di meja yang kebetulan kosong. Beberapa pelanggan memang sudah pergi. Café tidak seramai tadi, hanya beberapa meja yang terisi.

Taeyong melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dan menggeleng. Sebuah cemberut akut terpasang di wajahnya. "Ini masih jam enam. Lagipula Ten-hyung ada kelas tambahan dan tidak bisa datang seperti biasanya. Kami kerepotan di sini seharian. Untung saja ada Taeil-hyung yang bersedia menggantikan Kun-ge yang sedang sakit."

Yuta memutar matanya saat mendengar pujian Taeyong untuk hyungnya. "Asal kau tahu saja. Hyung sepupuku itu hanya sedang bermodus agar dapat kesempatan mengajak Doyoung-hyung kencan setelah café tutup," bisik Yuta. Tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali meski yang sedang ia bicarakan adalah rahasia terbesar hyungnya.

Tunggu sebentar. Rahasia besar apanya? Lihat saja Taeil. Wajahnya begitu merah dan tingkahnya kikuk sekali saat mengobrol dan melihat tawa Doyoung. Benar-benar kelihatan sekali kan? Yuta mendengus. "Bodoh."

Taeyong menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan mencubit pipi Yuta dengan tangan satunya. "Kau ini tidak sopan sekali sama hyung sendiri. Jangan urusi urusan orang lain, Yuta bodoh. Lakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Hahaha." Taeyong terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya membuat wajah Yuta menjadi jelek hingga ia tertawa seperti itu. Ia baru melepaskannya saat Yuta berteriak marah padanya. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Taeyong ramah. Bagaimanapun ia pegawai di sini.

Yuta menggeleng, meminum _membuka bungkusan putih_ nya.

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya mau numpang duduk?" sindir Taeyong.

"Suruh siapa di sini tidak jual takoyaki."

Taeyong mendengus. "Kalau seperti itu maka Johnny-hyung akan bangkrut karena kau."

Yuta tertawa. Mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Aku kesini untuk mengunjungi pacarku," bisiknya.

"Pacarmu? Siapa?"

"Kau."

Taeyong tertawa juga sambil mendorong Yuta kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya. Yuta, pemuda yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya itu memang senang sekali menggodanya. Atau untuk lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua memang senang sekali saling menggodai satu sama lain. "Jadi? Kemana kita pergi malam ini? Tempatmu atau tempatku?" Taeyong mengerling. Yuta yang memulainya dan ia hanya akan meladeninya.

"Rumahku kosong."

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Kita bisa menghabiskan malam di sana, jika kau mau," bisik Yuta seductive.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati."

Yuta dan Taeyong bertatapan. Yuta dengan seringainya dan Taeyong dengan senyum manis sekaligus menggoda miliknya. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama seperti orang gila.

Taeil yang melihat hal itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa menggeleng maklum.

"Dari mana mereka belajar acting menjijikan begitu?" kerutan di dahi Doyoung menandakan ia sudah cukup muak dengan tontonan di depannya, yang lebih terlihat seperti drama dewasa. Ia menatap Taeil. "Mereka hanya akan main game kan? Tapi kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti pasangan yang akan _making out_? Dasar gila!"

Doyoung meledak sambil berlalu kembali ke dapur. Taeil hanya bisa mengagumi betapa imutnya Doyoung saat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu marah.

"Taeyong. Kembali bekerja! Dan Yuta, singkirkan bokongmu dari sini karena tempat itu hanya untuk pelanggan dan bukannya tukang numpang sepertimu!"

Taeil mengedip. Telinganya berdenging saat melihat sosok yang tadi tidak ada sudah berteriak-teriak saja di samping telinganya. "Ten? Kapan kau sampai?" kagetnya.

Pemuda imut berambut hitam itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia meniup poninya kesal lalu berkacak pinggang cemberut. Kelas tambahan tiba-tiba hari ini membuat moodnya begitu buruk. "Sejak hyung mulai menatapi Doyoung dan mengabaikan semua hal lain. Bahkan kehadiranku."

 _Skakmat._

"Apa maksudmu?" Taeil mengalihkan wajahnya pada mesin kasir dan berlagak pura-pura bodoh sambil menyibukan diri.

Ten hanya cengar-cengir. Mulai mencari Hansol yang tiba-tiba saja keberadaannya menghilang.

* * *

Johnny membukakan salah satu pintu di di rumah itu lalu beralih mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. "Masuklah, J. Ini kamarmu mulai sekarang." Jaehyun tidak bergeming di depan pintu saat Johnny mempersilahkannya. Yang pertama bereaksi adalah kucing hitam di pelukannya yang tiba-tiba berontak dan meloncat turun hingga membuat Johnny kaget. Kucing itu berjalan dan kembali meloncat untuk naik ke atas kasur lalu meringkuk tepat di tengah-tengah.

Johnny tidak pernah punya hewan peliharaan. Dan ia juga kurang menyukainya. Ia benar-benar tidak sangka orang seperti Jaehyun akan membawa seekor kucing. Terlebih seekor kucing dengan keseluruhan bulu berwarna hitam.

"Biarkan saja."

Johnny yang tadinya berusaha menyingkirkan kucing itu langsung terdiam mendengar suara datar itu. Ini adalah dua kata pertama yang Jaehyun keluarkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di bandara. Sebelumnya Jaehyun hanya akan mengangguk kecil atau menarik sedikit ujung-ujung bibirnya untuk merespon pertanyaannya. Sepupunya itu lebih banyak memasang _poker face_ sepanjang perjalanan sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Johnny jadi merindukan sosok sepupunya yang manis. Dulu Jaehyun tidak seperti ini. Senyumnya lebar sekali dan tingkatnya juga menggemaskan.

"Apa kau lelah?" Jaehyun hanya menatapnya, tapi ia tahu pemuda itu menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Senyum canggung tiba-tiba saja memenuhi wajah Johnny. "Ayo pergi makan di luar. Kebetulan aku mengelola sebuah café dan―" Johnny sendiri tampak janggal dengan mulutnya yang tiba sulit digerakkan. Bingung dengan kata selanjutnya. "Yah, jika kau tidak keberatan kita bisa makan malam di sana dan kau bisa berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru."

Jaehyun tidak membalas bicara tapi mengangguk pelan juga akhirnya. Meski ia sangat tidak menyukai tempat ramai dan orang asing, ia hanya akan menghormati ajakan sepupu jauhnya itu. Bagaimanapun ia menjadi tamu di sini dan tidak bisa seenaknya. Setelah ia membereskan sedikit barang bawaannya mereka pergi.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju café tidak lama. Dalam sepuluh menit mereka sudah ada di depan sebuah tempat ber _tag_ _J_ _'_ N Culture T's café. Dari jendela bening berukuran besar itu Jaehyun bisa melihat bagian dalam café yang berinterior _simple_ serta beberapa meja yang diisi oleh orang-orang.

"Ayo." Ajak Johnny begitu dia melepas sabuk pengaman.

Jaehyun mengekori Johnny tanpa banyak bicara. Matanya beralih pada lonceng kecil yang terpasang di atas pintu begitu mereka masuk disambut gemerincing lonceng. Sapaan selamat datang terdengar. Jaehyun diam-diam memperhatikan orang yang kini berbicara dengan Johnny. Seorang pemuda dengan coklat berponi, dan sosok lain berambut hitam dengan senyum kalem yang berdiri di belakang kasir. Lalu muncul lagi dua orang dengan pakaian pelayan yang terlihat begitu bersemangat menyapa Johnny.

"Jaehyun. Ini Taeil-hyung."

"Halo, Jaehyun. Kau ingat aku? Kita pernah bertemu sekali." Senyumnya terlihat ragu-ragu di mata Jaehyun tapi Jaehyun mengangguk kecil untuk membalas.

"Siapa dia?" Pemuda berambut hitam bertanya. Kalau tidak salah Johnny mengenalkannya sebagai Ten.

"Dia sepupu Johnny-hyung. Namanya Jung Jaehyun." timpal pemuda satunya. "Hai. Aku Hansol―"

"Astaga. Dia begitu tampan~"

Taeil dan Hansol menepuk jidat mereka.

"Ten." Suara Johnny terdengar.

"Apa? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lihat dia. Dia benar-benar panas dan―" Hansol langsung menutup mulut Ten dengan sebelah tangan dan membuat ekspresi menyesal. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia memang sedikit ganjen. Hahahaha."

"Siapa yang ganjen?" Ten tersinggung, cemberut lalu mencibir Hansol begitu ia terbebas. Ten kembali menatap Jaehyun tapi terkejut karena pemuda itu sedang memandangnya begitu lekat sekarang hingga ia menjadi gugup sendiri. "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, menujuk sesuatu melewati bahu Ten dengan telunjuknya. "Ada sesuatu di sana. Seorang nenek."

Semua orang memandang ke satu arah dan yang mereka dapati hanyalah udara kosong.

"Dia berkata agar kalian jangan terlalu berisik karena itu menganggunya."

Hening panjang yang mengerikan langsung mengisi sekitar. Johnny, Taeil, Ten, bahkan Hansol, yang mengaku tidak takut hantu, merasa bulu kuduk dan tubuh mereka meremang hanya karena sebaris kalimat bernada dingin itu.

* * *

Ketiga pasang mata itu sama sekali tidak berpindah pada satu sosok Jaehyun yang kini duduk sendirian. Pandangan pemuda itu benar-benar kosong dan hanya terfokus pada jalan di luar. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan badannya menyandar ke kursi. Wajahnya menampilkan _poker face_ danmembuat suasana di sekitarnya semakin terlihat suram dan menyeramkan. Abaikan fakta cekikikan wanita yang menatapinya diam-diam dari meja lain. Jung Jaehyun, bagaimanapun, terlihat memiliki dunianya sendiri.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ten khawatir.

Johnny menghela nafas pasrah. "Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia mengatakan hal-hal macam itu." Johnny memang jarang bertemu dengan sepupu jauhnya itu. Dan kali terakhir adalah saat ia liburan semester setahun lalu. Satu-satunya kabar yang ia dengar adalah Jaehyun yang pindah ke sebuah villa mengerikan yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan karena keinginannya sendiri.

Ten menggigil saat melihat tempat kosong yang tadi di tunjuk Jaehyun. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena ngeri. _Benarkah di sana ada seorang nenek?_

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah," ringis Taeil. "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dia juga berlaku aneh. Dia melamun dan mengatakan ada pria yang terlihat sedih di sudut ruangan meski tempat itu kosong."

"Benarkah?"

Johnny melambaikan tangannya agar percakapan ini segera selesai dan tidak usah di bahas lagi.

"Dimana Taeyong, omong-omong?" tanya Johnny saat tak melihat tanda-tanda pemuda itu sekaligus untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Biasanya Taeyonglah yang membuat suasana gaduh dengan kejahilannya dan sekarang menjadi terlalu tenang.

Ten mengangkat bahu acuh sambil berbalik pergi. Berteriak keras memanggil nama Doyoung dengan manja untuk membuatkannya cookies. "Memang kemana lagi yang kau harapkan, hyung?"

Johnny menatap Taeil meminta kejelasan.

"Dia diculik Yuta." katanya enteng.

* * *

 _Oh. Bagus._

Taeyong melangkah pelan masuk ke rumah dengan kunci miliknya. Sekarang sudah lebih dari pukul sebelas malam dan ia yakin Johnny-hyung sudah pulang dan sedang tidur di kamarnya. Taeyong tidak mau membangunkannya, selain karena fakta ia pulang terlambat, Taeyong juga kabur saat bekerja tadi atas hasutan Yuta untuk bermain game. _Nah_ , sebenarnya itu termasuk salahnya juga yang menerima tawaran itu dengan mudahnya. Tapi mari kita limpahkan saja semua kesalahan pada Yuta untuk membuat Taeyong senang.

Gelap.

 _Oh. Baguslah._

Taeyong melangkah cepat untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya sebelum tertangkap basah. Tapi matanya tiba-tiba saja membesar saat melihat siluet seseorang di sofa membelakanginya dalam kegelapan. Taeyong meringis. Jadi Johnny-hyung menunggunya sampai selarut ini?

 _Oh. Ini baru tidak bagus._

Taeyong memelankan langkah kakinya dan berusaha menyelinap. Dan dia hampir berhasil melewati setiap jalan dengan hening dan sosok itu masih belum bergerak begitu menoleh.

"Taeyong?"

"Hah?" Taeyong menoleh dengan cepat dan seperti orang linglung karena mendapati wajah Johnny ada di depannya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Johnny terdengar kesal. "Ini bahkan sudah sangat larut."

"H-hyung? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Alis Johnny terangkat. "Apa maksud pertanyaan bodoh itu? Tentu saja karena aku baru kembali dari dapur."

"T-tapi―tapi… itu―" Taeyong memucat.

Meski Johnny tidak bisa melihat wajah Taeyong dengan jelas tapi ia bisa merasakan ada perbedaan dengan suaranya. "Kenapa?" Johnny penasaran karena Taeyong menunjuk sofa lalu berhenti bicara. "Ada apa dengan sofanya?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab dan cepat-cepat melangkah untuk mendekati sofa dan benar saja sosok yang tadi ia lihat tidak ada di sana. Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi terang begitu Johnny menyalakan lampu. Kini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa memang tidak ada _orang_ di sana. Yang ada hanyalah seekor kucing hitam yang sedang meringkuk. Taeyong mengucek matanya dan yang ia lihat tetap sama. "A-a-apa?" gumamnya.

Johnny menguap. "Apa yang salah?" tanyanya. Tapi Taeyong sama sekali tidak merespon dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Ia melangkah mendekat untuk melihat Taeyong terpaku dengan mata melotot. "Oh. Itu kucingnya J." Kata Johnny santai saat melihat gumpalan hitam di sofa.

"J? Siapa J, hyung?"

"Ah benar aku belum memberi tahumu, ya? Dia sepupu jauhku dan akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang." Johnny mengacak rambut Taeyong. "Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Kita bicara lagi besok." Lalu Johnny pergi membiarkan Taeyong sendiri.

"Jelas-jelas aku melihat sosok seseorang di sini…" gumamnya. Ia yakin sekali karena ia masih melihatnya sampai seseorang memanggil dia dan Johnny ada di depannya. Itu berarti sosok itu pasti tidak mungkin Johnny-hyung.

 _Mungkinkah sosok yang tadi dia lihat adalah 'J'?_

 _Lagipula, nama macam apa itu, J?_

Taeyong merinding kala perasaan dingin menyapu kulit lehernya dan membuatnya menggigil. Ia tidak punya jawaban dan memilih untuk langsung berlari ke kamar karena ngeri. Tidak tahu jika mata kucing hitam itu terbuka, menampilkan warna hijau berkilau yang terlihat menawan menatap kepergiannya dengan lekat.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
